Windows to the Soul
by queenofstonyhearts
Summary: DenNor/HongIce Soulmate AU. Every person is born with a black iris until they meet their soulmate, who brings colour to their eyes. Matthias, a black-eyed teacher, witnesses two of his students' eyes colour. When their guardians show up to meet their future in-laws, it will turn Matthias' life upside down.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, they are the intellectual property of Himaruya Hidekaz. Plot was inspired by** **this tumblr post with permission of turtle-viking, the author:**

Okay so what about a soulmate fic where everyone's eyes are completely black until they meet their soulmate then they turn to color?

Also imagine Feli always having colored eyes since he met his soulmate when he was a kid but he can't remember who he is. And Romano being made fun of because his brother had colored eyes and he doesn't.  
And Norway flipping out when one day Ice comes home with colored eyes because he met his soulmate at school. And when Norway goes to meet who this punk is who his brother is going to spend the rest of his life with he runs into his teacher (Denmark) who turns out to be his soulmate

* * *

Human names used:

Matthias Køhler-Denmark

Alfred F. Jones-America

Heracles Karpusi-Greece

Li Xiao "Leon" Wang-Hong Kong

Feliciano Veneziano Vargas-North Italy/Veneziano

Lovino Romano Vargas-South Italy/Romano

Antonio Fernández Carriedo-Spain

Berwald Oxenstierna-Sweden

Emil Bondevik-Iceland (I usually use "Steilsson" for him, but it made more sense if they're full brothers for them to share a surname)

Lukas Bondevik-Norway

Feliks Lukasiewicz-Poland

Lithuanian Soulmate of Feliks/Toris Laurinaitis-Lithuania

Yao Wang-China

* * *

 **Windows to the Soul**

Matthias Køhler merrily whistled to himself. Why shouldn't he? The sun shone over the little American town he resided in with no clouds in sight, the job he had was the one he'd always wanted and his life was overall going pretty well. Oh yeah, he was a high school teacher and students and colleagues alike were shooting him weird looks. Even Science teacher Alfred F. Jones, an American every bit as loud and brash as though he came right out of a cliché Hollywood movie, raised an eyebrow at him.

Perhaps it stemmed from the fact that summer holidays were over now and most students utterly despised this first day of school. Especially freshmen looked flustered beyond a doubt as they faced off against close-to-adult seniors for the very first time. After an entire year of being schoolyard kings and queens they were back to square one and the fear could be felt _physically_.

He quickly checked his new timetable. Apparently he first had some of the new sophomores. Algebra. He was going to be hated. Oh well, probably not as much as the other professor. Do not get him wrong, the Greek Heracles Karpusi wasn't mean or anything similar. He just suffered from narcolepsy and mostly slept through the classes he was supposed to teach. His students were _bound_ to fail (unless they were geniuses) and especially seniors feared having him. Matthias sometimes wondered how he managed to acquire a teaching post with this condition, but ultimately decided he didn't want to know.

Upon glancing at his wristwatch, Matthias figured he should head to the classroom so he could make some last-minute preparations. Several minutes later he sat at his desk and was busy scanning the list of his new and in a few cases old students. Many names were unfamiliar to him, but he surely would learn them quickly. One name at the very end ("Li Xiao Wang") was marked as a transfer student. Others he recognised from his previous freshmen class, such as Feliciano Veneziano Vargas.

The boy of Italian descent managed to stand out among the crowd easily. It wasn't like he was bullied, the majority of people positively adored him. You only needed to look at his face to figure out the reason-his eyes were almost permanently closed. It had been a cause of concern of his for a while. How did Feliciano know where he was going and how could he write or copy down notes from the blackboard? One day, post classes, he had confronted Feliciano. The teen admitted that it wasn't because he had eye problems of sorts. Instead, he carefully opened them, only to reveal _honey-coloured_ irises.

The thing about irises was that a person was always born with _black_ ones. Only upon meeting their soulmate, significant other, better half, destined partner or whatever it was you preferred to refer to the human you were meant to be with from the moment of your birth they took on their eye colour. There did not exist any actually proven scientific theory on how it was possible. Matthias himself had black eyes for as long as he could remember. The younger a person was, the less likely it was for them to possess an eye colour. Either way, Feliciano had already met his soulmate. Tearful, the Italian confessed they had been introduced as children during kindergarten, but he could not remember who it was. Not even the gender. Upon entering elementary, the students began to pick on his older brother Lovino on the grounds of his brother having coloured eyes while he himself didn't. When Feliciano realised it was cause of hurt for his _fratello_ (a name he repeatedly used for referencing Lovino during the conversation) he elected to just not show the others for his sake. It certainly explained a lot of Lovino's angry and defensive behaviour too. He had been one of Matthias' students until his graduation last summer. The Danish teacher had heard far more crude insults in the three schoolyears Matthias was the Italian's professor than he had all his life. Lovino Vargas even taught him some new ones.

However, Lovino came back from spring break that past year with _green_ eyes. Apparently on the annual Easter holiday visit to their Roman grandfather he had met a Spanish boy called Antonio. A Spaniard he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with. As a result, the bullying slowly ceased and Feliciano opened his eyes on an increasingly regular basis.

Amidst his musings Matthias almost didn't notice students starting to shuffle in. He caught a few snippets of conversation between friends and small scuffles about the seating order. Latter was solved easily and he introduced himself to his new charges as Professor Køhler, their Algebra teacher for the upcoming year. He was just waiting for the teenagers to finish with making their name tags when a knock at the door interrupted him.

After being called in, the principal entered his classroom with an Asian-looking, black-eyed teen in tow. The student (at least Matthias assumed it was one) gave him a blank, almost creepily so, stare. He found himself eerily reminded of his Swedish half-brother Berwald.

"Professor Køhler, I trust you have been made aware of the situation?"

The teen turned out to be the transfer student noted on the list. When asked to tell the class about himself, Li Xiao Wang stated to be Cantonese ("I'm like, from Hong Kong") and that they should "just, like, call me Leon. I know Westerners struggle with the pronunciation." The new kid stood around awkwardly for a while after the principal left, until Matthias sent Leon to sit next to an Icelandic boy called Emil Bondevik (one of the "new" students) in the back.

Emil, whose pale hair contrasted greatly with his black eyes, quickly put things closer to his side of the table and removed his backpack from the seat left of his. Matthias couldn't have anticipated what transpired the moment the boys first shared a look at all. Not just the participants, everyone in the room felt as if time stood still when two sets of previously pitch black irises changed right in front of him and every other student. Leon's eyes turned an almost amber colour. Emil's seemed actually _violet._ A gasp was heard from Emil's right side, and most snapped out of their reverie.

"Well, um, I'm Emil, Emil Bondevik" Emil had obviously regained enough control over his senses to introduce himself to the person that was his soulmate, despite what just happened and resulting aftershock.

"I'm like, Leon, but I told you and the others already."

The class broke into hushed whispers and conversations. Matthias decided now was as good a time as any to finally start with the roll call.

* * *

When Emil came home that afternoon, Lukas barely prevented a heart attack. When he had left that morning for school, his brother's eyes had been pitch black. Now they were the violet shade Lukas remembered his mother had. Before she and his father were involved in a nasty car crash that ended deadly for all participants and med student Lukas was forced to become his _lillebror_ 's sole guardian.

"Who?", was the first thing Lukas demanded of his brother. Every other year it would have been "How was school?" Emil didn't seem fazed by the change though.

"His name's Leon Wang. Well, not really. I can't pronounce his actual first name. He's from Hong Kong. Transfer student, moved during the holidays. In my class." He said it as if he had done so ten times already. Given the reason, Emil probably had.

"What's he like?" Lukas continued. Honestly, he was not surprised his brother ended up with a male soulmate. It was just a feeling of his. Similar to the one he had regarding his own soulmate. Lukas just hoped he wouldn't be too shocked to end up with a life partner of his own sex.

"He speaks like a valley girl." Emil's face contorted, but didn't give anything away.

Lukas was idly reminded of a Polish guy called Feliks he'd gone to high school with. His favourite colour had been pastel pink and his soulmate was a Lithuanian Lukas had never actually met. The now-adult man had been friendly enough, but his valley girl speech was unnerving. Lukas could hardly listen to the Pole without getting a headache. If Emil's soulmate talked anything like Feliks, Lukas –

He was interrupted in his thoughts with Emil carrying on: "And his face is as blank as yours. I would've thought it impossible, but it is." The Norwegian felt mildly insulted.

"Whatever, I'm coming with you to school tomorrow."

"What? No! You can't do that! You're just going to embarrass me!"

"Yes, I can do that and I will. How exactly am I 'going to embarrass' you, as you put it? I am just going to meet the punk who my _lillebror_ will spend the rest of his life with. By the way, call me _storebror_. Or big brother if you must."

"That's exactly how! You can't go! And I will NEVER call you big brother, face it." Emil protested. Lukas gave his little brother a withering look.

"I already told you I _can and will._ And that's final. I will accompany you to school tomorrow and there is nothing you can do about it." Emil glared at Lukas and stomped up the stairs to his room. He heard the door slam.

"What did I tell you about slamming the door?!" Lukas yelled after him. Of course Emil did not answer.

* * *

To Emil's immense displeasure (which he made Lukas take the brunt force of) Lukas came with him to school the following day. The Icelander had tried everything in the book, from suggesting to just invite him for dinner ("as _normal_ people do") up to calling him big brother when all else failed. None of that had stopped Lukas though. He got stares from the other students and heard a few point at them and laugh, but it didn't deter him in the slightest. His brother's face strongly resembled a tomato, yet he kept going. Lukas smirked a bit at the sight.

The siblings walked through several corridors until they stopped in front of Emil's homeroom. Bored students handling their iPhones were the only sign of life forms. Beside the half-withered fern standing near the staircases, but its intelligence was up to debate. Emil resigned himself to the fact that in less than half an hour, Lukas would probably shred any remainder of his dignity in front of his classmates including his soulmate. Until he heard a loud yell with a pretty strange accent.

"Li Xiao Wang! If you do not tell me where this being I pity from the depths of my heart-as he is condemned to stay with you forever-is _this very second,_ I will go and find your teacher, aru! Then HE will tell me! Respect your elders!" The man (or was that a woman? Emil couldn't tell) seemed to drag a red-clad teen along.

"Lao Shi, do you _have_ to embarrass me in front of Emil?" Leon? That couldn't be. But what was a Lao Shi? He would have to ask him later.

Leon caught his gaze and said something, much more subdued than earlier so Emil didn't hear it, to the person accompanying him. He nodded in the Icelander's direction and the duo approached the Nordic siblings.

Emil sighed. "Lukas?" His brother turned around.

"My soulmate's coming at us." Similar to what Leon had done previously, Emil yanked his head to where the Asian pair was walking.

The Icelander knew it was going to be shameful, but somehow Lukas and the actually-a-man that introduced himself as Leon's (to Emil's surprise) older brother Yao topped any of his expectations when started an argument the very second they met. _People with similarities often clash_ , Emil thought.

"Excuse me? My brother IS NOT a punk, aru! Yours is!" Yao screamed.

"Did you just insult Emil?!" Lukas shouted back. Students briefly lifted their eyes from their phone screens, shook their heads and went back to whatever they were doing. Emil and Leon traded embarrassed looks.

The clearing of a throat in the background sounded like salvation to the two destined teens. Professor Køhler stood in the corridor with one hand on his hip. It looked more than ridiculous. Lukas and Leon's brother snapped their heads to face the man.

"May I ask as to why two fully grown men are disputing outside of my classroom?" Lukas sauntered over to the teacher.

"Pardon me, sir, I believe introductions are in order. My name is Lukas Bondevik, I am Emil's older brother and guardian. As his teacher I presume you are familiar with the fact he has found his soulmate yesterday. I did not mean to disrupt your classes, only to acquaint myself with my soon-to-be brother-in-law."

"As if, aiyah! He just goes and insults my brother! I will not stand for this, aru!" Professor Køhler turned to face Yao.

"Dear Misters Bondevik and… Wang, I guess?", Yao nodded to this, "I believe this could be solved in a more civilised way than arguing among high school students. If you would be so kind as to follow me, we shall take this to a more appropriate location. Emil, Leon? Will you join us?" Disgruntled, the teens made their way towards the trio that was made up of their guardians and teacher. Professor Køhler just barely attracted the other students' attention and only for as long as it took to tell them classes were cancelled for now.

While fellow classmates packed for the study hall, library or wherever they were going Professor Køhler glanced at Lukas after all. Their gazes crossed and it was one of the scariest, weirdest and most awkward things Emil ever saw when his brother's eyes changed in time with his teacher's.

Lukas' irises turned a rich indigo eye colour, whereas Professor Køhler's acquired a sky blue one. His brother had found his soulmate. And it was Emil's _teacher_.

The tense atmosphere seemed almost frozen. Leon finally broke the painful silence. "Wow, Emil, you, like, have a problem." He said.

Lukas and Professor Køhler turned alarming shades of red.

"What is going on, aru?"

"There were many ways I suppose I could have found my soulmate, but I did not predict this outcome. My name is Matthias, Matthias Køhler." Emil's teacher, Lukas' _soulmate_ , offered a shaky hand to Lukas. The Norwegian grasped it slightly more firmly than Mr Køhler.

"Lukas." Was all he said. Emil wished he could've had a camera and captured his brother's face.

"Seriously! _What_ is going on, aru!", Yao almost hollered. In unison, Emil and Leon collapsed into heaps of laughter while Lukas and Mr Køhler appeared to have left the confines of the Earth. Up in space all right.

 **The end**

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Fratello-Italian for "Brother"**

 **Lillebror-Norwegian/Icelandic for "little Brother"**

 **Storebror- Norwegian/Icelandic for "big Brother"**

 **Lao Shi-Chinese (Mandarin) for "Teacher"—nickname of Hong Kong's for China**

 **I hope you liked this oneshot. Drop me a review if you did, drop me one if you didn't, my style can only improve.**

 **~~~Fryingpangirl~~~**


End file.
